1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more specifically, to a electrically conductive device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is one of the currently known materials having the highest electrical conductivity. The velocity of electrons in graphene can be 1/300 of the speed of light, which is far beyond the velocity of electrons in common conductors. As a result, graphene has been considered one of the most promising materials for conductive interconnects in the field of semiconductors.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a diagram of a conductive interconnecting structure for a semiconductor device in the prior art.
Horizontal conductive connecting lines 102 are formed on a substrate 101. The horizontal conductive connecting lines 102 are generally metal connecting lines. The horizontal conductive connecting lines 102 can have a patterned structure. On the horizontal conductive connecting lines 102, a dielectric material layer 103 and vertical conductive connecting lines 104 penetrating through the dielectric material layer 103 are formed.
The vertical conductive connecting lines 104 are formed as follows: firstly, etching the dielectric material layer 103 to form longitudinal vias through the dielectric material layer 103; and then, depositing conductive materials into the vias so as to form the vertical conductive connecting lines 104. The vertical conductive connecting lines 104 are in electrical contact with the horizontal conductive connecting lines 102.
Graphene layers have been used for conductive interconnects (see, non-patent document, “Performance Benchmarking for Graphene Nanoribbon, Carbon Nanotube, and Cu Interconnect”, Azad Naeemi and James D. Meindl, IITC, 2008, p 183-185, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). This document has pointed out that, graphene nanoribbon with a thickness of an order of atomic layer has been successfully prepared. The resistivity of the graphene nanoribbon is smaller than the resistivity of copper conductor.